Mine!
by laffers18
Summary: This was my pressie to the brilliant Natesmama...only criteria...WALL SEX! Always fun so here we have it...Wall sex Laffers style! B&B and smut...my first attempt and i think it went pretty well! Gotta love the smut! ONLY a 2 shot...now complete. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**- This is the first part of a present for the wonderful Natesmama!

It was late...but that's to be expected from me! The only criteria was 'wall sex'...and that part is to 'come' in Part 2...i know, bad pun but i couldn't resist!

**MINE!**

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Temperance Brennan slammed her apartment door shut, leaving one very pissed of Seeley Booth standing on the other side. She rested her head against the door, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. She let out a relieved sigh as she heard him leave, the sounds of his steps fading away until silence surrounded her. She pulled away from her door and headed towards the kitchen, determined to get herself a strong drink. Temperance knew that this argument was unlike any other so she did what she has always done...she compartmentalised. Wrapped her worry and anger with him up into a little box in her mind and shut it away. She knew that they would be 'discussing' it sooner rather than later but now...she had a party to prepare for.

At that thought she grabbed her mobile off her counter as she entered the kitchen, dialling a number before reaching for a wine glass. She listened to the phone ring absentmindedly as she grabbed the bottle of wine from the night before, pouring herself a glass. She took a long sip as she waited for her call to be answered. She had just taken another sip when a voice greeted her in her ear.

"Hi...can you come over? I need help with tonight..." she smiled widely at the exuberant 'YES!' that came from her friend. She continued to smile, only adding the occasional 'hmmmm' and 'yes' to the conversation until her smile suddenly fell from her face. "I don't know...i said i don't know Ange!" she said, her voice rising. "Look...i'm sure he'll be there...no we're not going together...because we're just 'partners'" she almost sneered the word "Remember Ange?" she asked, the sarcasm clear in her voice.

A shocked silence greeted her question, causing Brennan to feel guilty. Her friend didn't deserve her anger...she would save that for one Special Agent!

"Look...i'm sorry Angela." She said softly, her lips curving into a smile at the easy acceptance of her apology. Sometimes she thought she really didn't deserve her best friend! "I'll see you in an hour then...that leaves plenty of time for you to fuss over me!" she added with a wry smile, knowing that Angela will have fun using her as a human Barbie doll. Normally she'd hate it but tonight she needed Angela's...expertise!

Temperance listened to her friend for another few minutes before saying goodbye and closing her phone. She topped up her glass of wine before putting the bottle away and making her way from the kitchen into her bedroom. She wandered into her ensuite and set her wine glass on the counter before switching her shower on. She then proceeded to strip quickly and efficiently, only taking the time to have another sip of her wine before stepping into the shower, sighing in relief when the warm water hit her body.

As the water hit her skin she felt her body slowly start to relax, for the first time in what felt like hours. Ever since her first argument with her partner that morning she'd been on edge. Their constant sniping at each other, the snide comments, the glares they exchanged...she'd spent all day spoiling for a fight with him, and she'd got her wish. Temperance shook her head to clear her thoughts, returning her mind to the present task at hand. She could think of him later...she knew that he'd make sure she had no choice.

She finished her shower quickly, making the conscious effort to waste no more time worrying about her partner...she have time for that later. She grabbed her towel off the back of her door, beginning to dry herself. She was in the process of drying one long, smooth leg when a sound caught her ear. Temperance paused in her movements, listening intently. She sighed heavily when she realised someone was knocking on her door. She glanced down at her still naked body, and her lips quirked in amusement tempted to answer the door as she was. It only took one thought of her partner to push the temptation from her mind though...she really didn't want to deal with the dead body of the first unsuspecting man that saw her!

She walked swiftly into her bedroom, grabbing the first thing she saw and heading towards the living room. She pulled it on as she moved and wrenched her apartment door open. She went to speech but paused, staring at the mound of clothes stood at her door in confusion. Her confusion deepened as the mound proceeded to move in her direction, edging past her into the living room. She watched as a pair of legs deposited the clothes on her couch before turning back to face her.

"Wow Dr B...do you always answer the door dressed like that?" Jack Hodgins asked, his eyes taking in the woman before him. "If so i'm coming over more often!" he said, a smirk adorning his face.

Brennan stared at him with a confused look on her face before glancing down at her self. She took in the too short robe she was wearing that left her legs almost bare, and the way her breasts were attempting to make a break for freedom and couldn't help but smile back at Jack. She may as well have been naked for all the good getting dressed had done her and the admiring look in her friends eyes was always appreciated.

"Sweetie...as stunning as you look you might want to put something else on...so Jack can put his eyes back in his head" Angela said as she breezed into the apartment, sending a mock glare in Jacks direction. He just put his hands up in a 'can you blame me gesture' and continued to smirk. Angela shook her head slightly at him but smiled to herself...her best friend looked hot so she couldn't blame him.

"But Ange his eyes are..." she trailed off "Too literal?" she asked her friend.

"Just a little bit sweetie...but it's why we love you." Angela added with a grin. "Now...scoot!" she said, pushing Brennan lightly towards her bedroom "And so your hair while you're there...i'll get prepped out here."

"Prepped?" Temperance queried while making her way towards her room.

"Yep now go!" Angela said firmly.

Temperance headed towards her room, smiling at her friends antics. At least this would take her mind off other things, she thought, and that could only be a good thing!

Temperance left her bedroom after throwing on a pair of old jeans and a tank top, her hair now dried and framing her face beautifully. Angela looked up from where she was bent over the couch, nodding in approval when she saw her friend.

"Much better sweetie. Now..." she said, returning her gaze to the pile of clothes laid out on Brennans couch. "We. Need. A. Dress...what are we going for?" she asked Brennan with a wicked smile. "Are we thinking demure and ladylike?" she giggled at the look of distaste on her friends face. "Ok maybe not! So...what are we looking at? Sexy temptress?" she said with a husky laugh.

Brennan looked at Angela for a second before a wicked smile crossed her face, causing Angela to feel sorry for whoever that look was really for.

"I want." She paused for a second "to blow their minds...not literally of course because..."

Angela waived away her explanations with a flick of her wrist, focusing on the main point.

"Their? Who's their sweetie? A certain FBI agent..." she trailed off suggestively.

"No...everyone Ange!" she stated, a determined look settling on her face.

"Ok" Angela said slowly "But Bren...this isn't like you? Is everything...ok." she queried softly "With you i mean."

"I'm fine Ange" she said firmly, making it clear there would be no discussion on the subject.

The two friends were silent for a minute before Temperance suddenly asked...

"Where's Jack?"

"Oh...he just popped to the car. Shoes" she said, as if that explained everything.

"Shoes" Brennan repeated dazedly.

A banging on the door drew the attention of the two friends and Temperance moved quickly to the door, pulling it open to see a disgruntled Jack on the other side, his arms laden with boxes.

"Seriously Angela" he said as he breezed past with a smile of thanks in Brennan's direction "If there's anything else _you_ are getting it from the car!" he said with a glare in her direction.

She just smiled sweetly at him as he placed the boxes of shoes on the table, leaning over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek as thanks. Jack reddened slightly at the contact from his ex-girlfriend, mumbled something to himself about staying out the way before turning towards the kitchen.

"I'll just...get myself a drink" he said stiltedly as he walked "You two do whatever it is you do"

"OK Jack" Angela said with a knowing smile on her face "Don't be too long...we're going to need your opinion.

"Sure sure" he said as he left.

Angela turned to face her best friend, seeing her watching the both of them with an indulgent smile on her face. Angela clapped her hands together and moved towards Brennan.

"Let's get started!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here we have part two of NM's pressie. Now...this is my first attempt at smut so let me know what you think. And if i should never try it again!**

Temperance Brennan stood at the side of the dance floor with a satisfied smile on her face. Ever since she'd walked into the ballroom, she'd felt the eyes of every man on her...and more than one woman. Unluckily for them, she was only interested in one man's reaction to her, and so far she hadn't been disappointed. Her gaze roamed the room, taking in the couples on the dance floor and the people milling about around the edge, enjoying the sight of her friends enjoying themselves. Her gaze stopped at the figure stood directly opposite to her on the other side of the floor, and her lips curved into a satisfied smirk.

She lifted her glass in a mock salute to her partner across the room, smiling knowingly at the way his eyes were caressing her body as he took in the way her dress clung to her, every curve of her body on display to be admired. She didn't miss the possessive look on his eyes, and continued to stare at him until his gaze finally returned to her face. Whatever he saw on her face caused him to smirk wickedly, and he took a step towards her before something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He moved his gaze to just beyond Brennan and he froze, his eyes widening slightly before narrowing into a glare. Brennan's look turned to one of confusion, and she turned slightly to follow his gaze. Her own eyes widened as she took in the form of the man grinning behind her, her mouth falling open in shock before she recovered.

She glanced back at her partner briefly, getting some form of satisfaction from his angry stare before she turned to face the man behind her fully, her back now to the man glaring daggers from across the room. She closed the gap between her and the man currently admiring her, and let out a very un-Brennan like giggle as he swept her into his arms.

"Tempe" he said as his arms wrapped around her "Even more beautiful than I remember!"

"Sully" she breathed softly, before pulling herself back to look into his face, still safely locked in his arms. She let her gaze wonder over his wonderfully familiar face, taking comfort in the rested, healthy glow on his face. "The Caribbean obviously agreed with you."

"It did...it really really did." He said, the grin he sported threatening to split his face.

The stared at each other for a moment, both lost in their memories of one another, remembering their time together with fondness.

Sully shifted his gaze from Brennan for a moment to glance over her shoulder, grimacing at the hard stare he was met with.

"I see you and Booth are still doing your little dance." He said, glancing back down at Brennan.

"I don't understand...what dance?" Brennan asked, genuinely confused.

Sully smiled indulgently at her before hugging her briefly again, "God I've missed you! Dance with me Tempe...we've got a lot of catching up to do!"

Sully pulled Temperance onto the dance floor, the latter making a token protest before allowing herself to be guided. Sully held her lightly in his arms, keeping a respectable distance between the two of them, more than aware that his every move was being scrutinised...and he very much wanted to make it out of the evening alive and in one piece!

Brennan, on the other hand, could clearly see Booth's hard gaze fixed on them both and was in the mood to make him suffer. She slowly manoeuvred herself so she was closer to Sully, still with room between them but knowing that from Booths location it would look like she was pressed up against him. Sully glanced down at her with a smile, knowing exactly what she was doing and he was intrigued. The Tempe he knew and loved wouldn't even think to make Booth jealous.

"So Tempe" he began, waiting for her to tear her eyes from Booth to look at him. "What have I missed these past few years?"

"What?" she said distractedly, looking at him but not really seeing him.

"What have I missed? You know...since I've been gone?" he teased softly, loving seeing Temperance less than her normally composed self. If Booth has done that for her he was thrilled...and man enough to admit a tiny bit jealous.

"Well" she began, and started to fill him in on all he'd missed.

He listened intently to all she said...and all she didn't say. He laughed as she recounted Angela and Hodgins failed marriage attempt, and the fact they eventually got married in jail. He hurt for her as she told him about Zack, and held her tighter as the pain momentarily shined through her eyes before she masked it. He grinned at the news Cam now had a teenage daughter, and smiled with her as she regaled him with the nieces she now knew and loved. By the time she finished telling him about her brother and father, and the relationships they now had, he was smiling indulgently. Through all of it she had never mentioned her partner, and he couldn't help but think there was a story there that he was missing. He hadn't been a FBI agent for nothing! When she went silent, he pounced.

"So Tempe...no mention of Booth? You and him...fall out?" he quizzed gently.

"No...we...he...it's complicated." She sighed.

"So there is something you're not saying...are you..." he trailed off, hoping she'd finish the thought for him. When she remained stubbornly silent he continued...cautiously.

"Are you and Booth, you know...come on Tempe, don't make me say it!" he whined.

Brennan smiled at him, enjoying teasing him for a moment. He glanced down at her and noted the gleam in her eye and his eyes widened in shock, before narrowing to glare playfully at her.

"That's just cruel!" he said, but his mouth widened into a grin, as he revelled in this side of his ex-girlfriend. "So...you are?"

"No...yes...I don't know!" she exclaimed before sighing deeply to herself.

Sully shook his head in disgust, causing Brennan to look at him in confusion.

"I thought that he'd finally get his act together when I left...and now it's almost 4 years later and nothing? He's still pussy footing around...the man's a moron!" Sully declared.

"No it's not like that...it's not him. We both...it's not just him." Brennan defended Booth, as she always would, regardless of how mad she might be at him. "Let's not discuss him for now...ok. It's your turn to talk. I'm interested to know what you've been doing."

Sully stared at her for a moment as he considered pursuing the subject, but he noted the almost desperate look in her eyes and he let it go...for now anyway.

"Fine. So...when I left you I headed straight for the Caribbean...but I got a bit lost..." he began, and started to fill her in on all he had done since he'd left her waving goodbye.

As Sully regaled Brennan with all that he had been up to he didn't fail to notice that Booth was still glaring at them both, making no effort to disguise what he was doing. He seemed determined to stand there thinking what could only be dark thoughts...and possibly contemplating killing them both. Sully pulled Brennan slightly tighter to him as he spoke, he hands resting low on her back. Brennan was so caught up in Sully's stories that she failed to notice...Booth did not. His gaze was fixed on Sully's hands, which were now starting to slide slowly up and down Brennan's back. The dress Angela had chosen for her left her entire back bare and the man in Sully enjoyed the feel of her smooth, silky skin under his hands, even if he no longer wanted her the way he once had.

Booth's gaze shifted from the movement of Sully's hands to the smirk on his face, and Sully could see the moment his restraint snapped. He watched as Booth came to his decision, walking determinedly towards them both, pausing briefly to slam the glass in his hand onto a nearby table. Sully winced as he watched, seeing the barely constrained violence in the action. He belatedly removed his hands from her back, bringing them to rest lightly on her hips, gently nudging her away from him as he glanced down.

"So...lunch tomorrow?" he asked looking for confirmation.

"It'll be wonderful...1 o'clock?" Brennan asked.

Sully didn't have time to respond before Brennan was suddenly ripped out of his arms. He took one look at Booth's face and stepped back, deciding for now it'd be best if he stayed out of their way. He was almost certain an explosion was brewing, and he was feeling a tad guilty for being the cause...even if he felt his actions were justified.

"What the..."Brennan burst out angrily before spinning around. "Booth? What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing...Temperance?" he demanded before glancing at Sully. He said nothing but Sully took another step back, deciding that he much preferred his head where it was...on his neck!

"We're leaving..." Booth growled, grabbing Brennan's arm and pulling her away.

"Booth! You can't just drag me around like some kind of puppet!" Brennan burst out angrily, struggling to pull her arm away.

Booth spun round to face her and the violence on his face rendered her temporarily speechless.

"Don't. Push. Me."

Brennan opened her mouth to respond to him but shut it almost immediately, deciding that now was one of those times when silence was best. She turned her head to say goodbye to Sully.

"It was good to see you Sully...see you tomorrow." She said apologetically.

Sully nodded but Booths hand just tightened around Brennans arm and he strode away, moving her firmly through the people before he reached the exit. He pulled open the door and indicated for Brennan to walk through it. She stalked past him, her own anger beginning to rise. She walked out of club swiftly and headed towards a cab not waiting for Booth. He stormed after her, catching up just as she pulled the door of a waiting cab open. She slid in and left the door open, waiting for Booth to follow. He slid in behind her, giving the driver his address before sitting back in the chair, trying desperately to find the control he was so proud off.

They sat silently in the cab as it moved swiftly through the city, both of them staring out of their respective windows. The driver made an attempt to start a conversation but gave up after the fourth monosyllabic answers, the tension in the car almost unbearable. When they arrived outside Booth's apartment, they exited the cab. Brennan moved quickly towards the entrance, Booth pausing momentarily to chuck money at the driver before following swiftly.

They entered his apartment building together, no words being spoken between them. Booth was still fuming mad, and didn't trust himself to speak to her...or touch her again. Brennan, on the other hand, was trying desperately to hold on to her anger, knowing she had pushed Booth too far. Sully may have thought she was oblivious to his actions, but she'd known. She'd known exactly what the sight of her held so intimately against another man would do to Booth, and she had rejoiced in it.

They entered the elevator silently, both of them moving to stand on opposite sides. Booth's fist clenched and unclenched by his sides, as the image of Brennan in another man's arms ran through his mind on a loop. The more he remembered the more angry he became and by the time the lift stopped he was almost vibrating with anger, any chance of having a calm, adult conversation with Brennan becoming almost impossible.

He left the lift and headed towards his apartment, not waiting to see if she would follow, just knowing she would. When he arrived at his door, he unlocked it before throwing it open and storming through, pulling his jacket off as he went. He threw it haphazardly onto his couch before swinging around, watching Brennan as she sailed into his apartment. She shut the door with a quiet click, and leant back against it watching Booth warily.

The stood staring at each other for a moment, neither one able to look away. Booth took one step towards her then stopped, still not able to trust himself near her. Brennan shifted against the door, uncomfortable in the face of his angry stare. She knew she had caused this, but was unwilling to back down, deciding attack was the best form of defence.

"What was that Booth? You can't just drag me off like some kind of caveman, staking his claim!" she accused angrily.

"That?" he said softly "What was that? That was me" he said as he stalked towards her "Unwilling to watch another man paw what is mine!" he continued, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Yours? I belong to no one Booth." Brennan protested defiantly, her chin jutting out as she raised her eyes to meet his stare head on.

"You think?" Booth said quietly, before moving even closer to Brennan, leaning over her with his arms caging her in as they rested on the door.

Brennan stayed stood straight, refusing to give him the satisfaction of leaning away from his close proximity. Unfortunately this meant that they were almost nose to nose, Booth's mouth only millimetres away from her own, making it very hard for her to concentrate on what he was saying. Her gaze was fixed on his mouth, watching it as words formed but not hearing what he was saying.

A sudden movement from Booth drew her eye away and she made herself focus on the rest of him, frowning in confusion as she watched his hands tugging on his tie. She licked her lips as she watched him, staring almost transfixed as he slid the tie off and threw it to the floor.

"Booth..." she said huskily.

"Yes, Temperance?" He said as he began to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt, smirking as her eyes followed his movements.

"What are you doing?" she asked, unable to drag her gaze away...unable to do anything to stop him. Deep down she knew that this was what she has wanted this evening...she wanted to make him lose control...she wanted to taunt him...tease him. She'd just wanted.

"I'm proving it to you." He said, shirt now undone.

He shrugged it off and it fall to the floor silently. Brennan bit her lip at the sight before her, his body on display for her viewing pleasure. Her hand came up and she slowly traced her finger over the top half of his body, drawing her finger up his arm and over his shoulder, before moving down his chest and his stomach. She then moved to his belt, toying with it gently. When her hand began to lower Booth grabbed her hand, annoyed at himself for getting lost in her touch, allowing her to take control. He was hard as a rock and wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her, but he had a plan and he was going to stick to it...even if it killed him.

"No no no Bones...no touching..." he said sternly, resisting the urge to kiss her when she pouted. He let go of her hand cautiously, smiling when it stayed where he'd put it.

He went back to his previous task and moved his own hands to his belt, unbuckling it slowly, his eyes on Brennan all the time. He went to slide the belt out but paused briefly, smirking at her when she glared at him, letting her displeasure be known. Then pulled the belt from his pants quickly now, dropping it to the floor with a gentle thud before moving his hand back to the button of his pants. He flicked it open quickly and lowered the zipper, groaning as his own hand brushed against his aching hard on.

He wasted no more time in removing them, and dragged them down his legs quickly, moving away from her briefly as he stepped out of them. He moved back to her quickly, pressing his hard body against her, growing even harder as she arched into his touch. He glanced down at her and groaned, his gaze sweeping over her body. He finally gave himself permission to touch, his hands beginning to roam her body eagerly, sweeping down her hips to the tops of her legs, skimming the bottom of her dress.

Brennan's head tipped back as his hands moved to cup her ass, pulling her into his hard body. She moaned and lifted her hips, wanting to get closer...needing to have more. Her eyes had shut on their own accord and she made herself open them, wanting to see what he was doing to her. As she opened them, her gaze shifted to where their hips were pressed together and she groaned again, the sight of them pressed so close, arousing her even further.

At the sound, Booth's gaze flew to hers, and the almost desperate hunger in his eyes almost caused her to come on the spot. They stayed in that position for a moment, their eyes locked on one another as Booth slowly rocked into her, the friction it caused bringing almost unbearable pleasure to them both.

Booth shifted his hips away from her for a moment, causing Brennan to hook her leg around him, trying to pull him back into her needy body. She stopped her desperate movement when his hand skimmed the bottom of her dress again, this time moving under her dress and edging closer to her heated core. She paused in her movements and groaned softly, waiting eagerly for his hand to reach the one place she craved. When his finger slipped inside her, they both groaned, Brennan at the feel of him pressed within her, Booth at how wet she was...how desperate she was for him.

When another finger entered and brushed her clit, she cried out, her hips moving frantically towards him, the body crying out for more. He continued to move his fingers, thrusting them in and out of her, making sure he brushed her clit each time. He took her to the edge and when she finally thought he was giving her the release she craved, he drew back, removing his fingers from her wet body.

She cried out in protest and she leant and shifted her head forward, nipping at his chest in punishment before soothing the marks she made with her tongue. She then slid her tongue towards his nipple before circling it slowly, then drawing it into her mouth and sucking. Booth groaned at the feel of her teeth and tongue on his body, his hands turning frantic...rough.

His hands tore at her dress, pulling the top down and freeing her breasts for his attentions. He sent up a prayer of thanks to see the front clasp and he undid it swiftly. He leant forward and sucked one hard nipple into his mouth, nipping and sucking causing Brennan to groan as she gripped his head in her hands, the feel of his mouth on her bare skin overwhelming. Booth shifted his head and gave the other breast the same treatment, hardening further at the sounds she made when he placed his mouth on her.

While his mouth was occupied, he moved one hand to his boxers, shoving it down his hips and freeing his aching erection. He pulled his mouth from her and shifted back, staring down at her as his hands yanked her dress up, his gaze fixed on her face and the pleasure he could see there. As soon as the dress was out of the way, he moved so he was poised at her entrance. He started to push forward but froze, his face taut as he fought for control.

Brennan gazed up and him and shifted forward, her body begging for his.

"Bones" Booth said on a groan "Protection"

Brennan smirked up at him and shifted her hips again, one hand moving around to cup his ass, pulling him towards her.

"On the pill Booth" she managed to say "Remember?"

He grinned at the reminder and thrust forward, burying himself in her tight heat.

"Oh god Bones...this is why..." he panted as he pulled out before thrusting back into her, pulling her leg up so get better leverage.

"Why...what" she groaned as she wrapped her leg around his, enjoying the feel of his hard body in front of her, and the hard door behind.

"Why" he pulled out "You're mine." He thrust roughly back in, feeling how close she was to shattering. He paused in his movement, revelling in the way she was clenching around him. "Always have been always will be. Now...come for me baby...so so close" he began moving again, his hips plunging in and out of her.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt Brennan coming apart for him, and she called out his name, splintering apart in his arms. At the sound of her orgasm, Booth quickly followed, spilling himself into her, groaning as she milked him dry. They stayed as they were for a moment, before Booth slowly pulled himself out of her. Brennan's head rested back against the door, her eyes shut and a dazed but fully satisfied smile on her face. Booth moved his head until it was rested in the crook of her neck, laying a loving kiss there as he tried to make his body move.

When he finally felt like his legs could hold him, he moved back slightly so he could lift Brennan into his arms. He smiled softly as she curled into him, one arm moving to hook behind his neck. He carried her through his apartment to his bedroom, coming to a stop in front of his bed and lowering her onto it. He followed her down until he was lying next to her, his gaze tracing her features gently.

He turned on his side, head rested on his arm as he watched her. She lay staring up at the wall, smile still firmly fixed on her face.

"Bones" he said quietly, waiting for her to turn her head in his direction before continuing. "I'm sorry..." he said softly.

The content smile on her face turned to one of worry at the guilty look on his face.

"Why?" she questioned with concern.

"I didn't mean for that to happen...I was going to talk to you...calmly. Instead I took you against the door like some kind of animal and I'm sorry...I really am."

At his words her smile returned full force.

"Booth...do I look like i'm complaining?"

He looked at her, at the smirk on her face, the happiness radiating off her in waves.

"You look...satisfied" he said sheepishly.

"That's because I was. Completely...totally...satisfied." she said with a wicked smile on her face, her eyes roaming his body hungrily.

Booth felt his body harden at her gaze and wondered how he could possibly be ready for more. But he knew by now...he could never have enough. They lay together silently for a few minutes, Brennan resting her head on his chest as he body curled into him, seeking his warmth. She began to trace patterns on his chest with her finger, her gaze thoughtful.

"Bones...what's going on in that big and beautiful brain of yours?" he asked quietly, knowing from the look on her face that she was doing some deep thinking.

She glanced up and him, and Booth was surprised to see the tears shimmering in her eyes. He pulled her closer and stared down at her urgently.

"Baby what is it? Talk to me..."

"It's just..." she paused again and gathered her courage "I should be apologising to you. I overreacted this morning...I know you didn't mean it the way I accused and I'm sorry. I really am. I should have listened to you explain and instead I yelled and..."

"Hey hey hey. You don't need to apologise, ok Bones?" he said, moving his hand to lift her chin, making her look at him. "I should have explained...when I said no it wasn't because I was ashamed of you...of us. You and Parker are the most important people in my life, and I could never be ashamed of what we are together...ok?" he said, waiting for her slow nod of agreement before continuing. "I've just waited so long for this...I just wanted a bit more time as an us before we were a them. The past 2 months have been by far my best so far. Being with you...being able to hug you...kiss you...make love to you." He finished huskily, his gaze taking a leisurely trip over her naked body.

"So you're not...embarrassed by me?" Brennan asked quietly.

Booth stopped his tour of her body to glance down at her in shock.

"Never" he said vehemently "I promise baby...it was just me being selfish. I wanted you to myself a bit longer...that was all."

Brennan gazed into his eyes and noted the sincerity of his words. She nodded slowly.

"OK...I was just being irrational...i'm sorry"

"Never apologise for how you feel Bones. Just talk to me" he said firmly, waiting for her nod of agreement. When she finally did he relaxed, a smile spreading over his face. Booth hugged her closer and they lay together, just enjoying being with one another, no misunderstandings between them.

"Tomorrow" Booth said suddenly, glancing down at the relaxed woman in his arms. "We tell them tomorrow."

Brennan glanced up at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Are you certain Booth...we don't have to."

"I want to. You were right. We've had two months together, it's about time those we loved knew. But promise me one thing." He asked, a teasing smile on his face. "You tell Angela...my ear drums can't take it!" he said with a grin.

A beautiful smile spread across Brennans face and the breath caught in Booth's throat. How'd he get so lucky?

"I can do that Booth...as long as you tell Sweets!" she said, a teasing grin of her own on her face.

Booth thought for a moment, weighing up the pros and cons before smiling.

"Deal!"

They lapsed back into silence for a moment, before Booth notice Brennan glancing at him every so often before looking away. After the fifth time he'd has enough, and he rolled over so she was pinned beneath him.

"What do you want to tell me Bones? I'd know that look anywhere."

She glanced at him sheepishly before mumbling.

"I'm seeing Sully tomorrow."

Booth froze, sure he was hearing things.

"I'm sorry...you are seeing who tomorrow?" he said, his gaze hardening as images from hours before ran through his mind.

"Sully wants me to meet for lunch and I agreed." She continued, watching him warily.

"Really? And what exactly does he want? Nope...don't tell me I can imagine." He said, trying to roll away from her.

Brennan wrapped her legs around him, refusing to let him move.

"It's not what you think Booth."

"And what exactly is it then? I saw him all over you...you think I don't know what he was thinking?" he growled.

"No you don't!" she said with frustration. "I know exactly what he was doing." She continued. Booth looked at her doubtfully but stopped trying to move away. "He..." she finished on a rush.

"English please Bones!" Booth asked.

"He thought you were a moron." She said, a repressed a giggle at the look for outrage on his face. "And he wanted to make you jealous." She ended on a grin, finding the situation humorous.

"Well...it worked."Booth said with a frown.

"I agree it was very effective. I forgot to tell him that we were already together... I was enjoying myself too much."

"Enjoying yourself" Booth said, his voice lowering dangerously.

"I was." Brennan continued on, oblivious to Booth's displeasure. "I know it's not very evolved of me but I enjoy it when you go all...alpha male on me. I find it very...stimulating." she ended on a smirk.

Booth relaxed at her words, his smile turning wicked as he fully processed what she was saying.

"So...you like the alpha male in me Bones?" Booth teased "I'll have to remember that!"

Brennan slapped him lightly on the chest at his teasing, before reaching a hand up to hook behind his head, pulling him down to kiss him softly.

"So...come with me tomorrow." She said before kissing him again, nipping is bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue.

"Hmmm tomorrow?" Booth asked

"To meet Sully and his wife" she said, sliding her tongue into Booth's mouth as he gasped in shock.

He returned the kiss briefly before pulling away.

"Wife?" he questioned, avoiding Brennan's searching mouth. She pulled back in frustration.

"Yeah...did I not mention it?" she said, a small smile teasing her mouth.

"Forgot to..." he breathed "Yeah you forgot to you little...right that's it." He said sternly but with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Booth..."Brennan said warningly, knowing that look.

He said nothing, just began to move his hands over her body. He cupped her breasts with his hands and teased her nipples before moving his hands lower at a tortuously slow pace. His hands continued their downward journey, skipping past her centre and moving onto her long, silky legs. He smoothed his hands up and down both limbs, moving his hands higher each time but stopping short of that juncture between her thighs.

Brennan tried to inch down lower, wanting nothing more than for him to finally fill her with his fingers again but he held her steady, refusing to be rushed. This was her punishment and he was determined to enjoy it. He parted her legs further with his hands and moved up, settling himself comfortably between her thighs. He glanced up and her from his position between her legs and smirked.

"Hang on, baby."

**A/N So...good smut? Bad smut? Indifferent smut?**

**Let me know ;D**


End file.
